Wendigo
Wendigo are large, furry humanoids related to yetis that dwell in cold climates; they are common in Dun Morogh. Wendigo often range in levels of 5-7 and are often hunted en masse in central Dun Morogh. Wendigo can be skinned at apprentice level. The indigenous wendigo of Northrend are exceedingly voracious creatures. Cannibalistic and savage, these fur-covered humanoids are very territorial and do not take kindly to intruders stumbling into their hunting grounds. They take even less kindly to those who enter their lands intentionally. This tall, muscular humanoid is covered in shaggy fur. Its feet and clawed hands are huge, and a pair of deadly horns crowns its head. The hulking humanoid stand 10 feet tall. It looks vaguely ogre-like, but is covered in a furry white pelt. Sharp claws extend from its large hand and its mouth stretches in a ravenous grin as it shambles forward. Wendigo are fierce predators that are fond of human and orc flesh. Solitary by nature, they seldom live among others of their kind. The only exception is when offspring must be reared, which the parents do as a family. Wendigo typically give birth to two young per litter. The parents drive off the young once they reach maturity, then go their own separate ways as well. (A Wendigo is consider fully mature when it reaches nine years). Otherwise, an encounter between two wendigo always ends in the death of one, even during times of mating. Each wendigo controls miles of territory. It is not unusual for one to spend weeks hunting a single meal. Wendigo are bestial, cave-dwelling humanoids. Barely intelligent, these creatures prefer to remain hidden when travelers pass close to their territory. A wendigo’s behavior turns aggressive, however, if a visitor overstays his welcome or threatens the yeti’s family. It is possible for a small tribe of wendigo to go unnoticed by a nearby community for years. The townsfolk may tell tales of beast-men living in the woods, but few residents, if any, see one directly. Wendigo living in close proximity are not necessarily a threat, and rumors say that some adopt and protect small villages, eliminating dangers from the shadows. A wendigo prefers to avoid combat altogether, but once angered, just about the only way to stop it is to slay the beast. Wendigo attack with their claws in combat. They are so adept with their natural weapons that they can fell several lesser creatures in a single round. Even young wendigo can be quite lethal in combat. They are not suicidal, however, and will break off combat with a superior foe. The wendigo will then stalk the prey, biding its time until the target offers the best time to be dispatched. An adult wendigo stands well over 7 feet tall and weighs about 1,200 pounds. Wrath of the Lich King A new form of wendigo has been introduced in Wrath of the Lich King. The wendigo of Northrend are different in appearance from their southern cousins; signifigantly larger, with ape like builds and curved horns. :Though rarely seen, the wendigo's existence is evidenced by the fierce, primal roars that echo across Northrend's mist-shrouded peaks. Many believe these reclusive, cannibalistic creatures are the primordial cousins of the wendigo that populate the mountains of Dun Morogh. :The wendigo of Northrend dwell in bone-littered caves and venture out only to hunt. They are ferocious and aggressively defend their lairs, food supply, and young from any perceived threat. Adventurers who do not wish to be added to the wendigo's bone-mounds would be wise to run at the sound of their savage bellows. See also *Sasquatch *Yeti Category:Wendigo Category:Wrath of the Lich King